VMV: We Are in Love (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions' music video of We Are in Love from The Looney Tunes. Song: * We Are in Love Song From: * The Looney Tunes Show: Peel of Fortune Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2019 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Jasmine: Been thinkin' for a while and there's somethin' I gotta tell you... * Aladdin: Eh... I'm kinda busy. * Mrs. Brisby: Been thinkin' that our love for each other has grown so very strong. * Basil: Love? Wait. * Duchess: It's plain to see we're building our worlds together... * Thomas O'Malley: Uh...Back up for a minute. * Rei Hino: I'm lookin' at your eyes right now and i can tell you feel the same... * Ash Ketchum: Your choking me! * Chipettes: We are in love! * Anna: I am so in love today! * The Powerpuff Girls: We are in love! * Kristoff: I think I'm gonna run away! * Usagi and Chibiusa: We are in love! * Eric: Did you tapped my phone lines? * Fairies (Sleeping Beauty): We are in love! * Ariel: Yes! I tapped your phone lines! * Max Taylor: I won't lie... You're a very pretty lady. * Zoe Drake: Thank you. * Danny: But you're crazy, crazy, crazy...You make me wanna move to Bolivia. * Sawyer: Well, I'll go with you. * Ron Stoppable: You know I'm thinkin' I should get a restraining order! * Kim Possible: Those are so hard to enforce. * George Shrinks: 'Cause your car was parked outside my house...Every night this week! * Becky Lopez: Your neighbors are sweet. * Fievel Mousekewitz: You're the reason that I have to keep my shades drawn. * Olivia Flaversham: I'll watch you through the chimney. * Brock: I've install an alarm system with motion beam detectors. * Makoto Kino: I have the code. * Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet): We are in love! * Scooby Doo: Give me just 5 minutes. * Girls (Wedding Peach): We are in love! * Amber: I think that was 5 minutes. * Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee: We are in love! * Mickey Mouse: Did you just moved in with me? * Josie and the Pussycats: We are in love! * Minnie Mouse: Yes! I just moved in with you! * Muses: We are in love! * Chip: NO WE'RE NOT! * Gadget Hackwrench: That was our first love song! * (Chip Groans) Clips/Years/Companies: * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, A Pegasus Page Turner, & No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (Pokemon Emergency; @1997 OLM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (@2018 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura, & Field of Screams; @2007 Sunrise) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * George Shrinks (George vs Space Invaders, & Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Fievel's American Tails (The Babysitting Blues; @1992 Universal) * Pokemon Chronicles (A Family That Battles Together Stays Together; @2002-2005 OLM) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Wedding Peach (Stolen Ring Of Love; @1995-1996 OLM) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Dexter's Laboratory (Better Off Wet; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Runaway Brain (@1995 Disney) * Josie and the Pussycats (@1970-1971 Hanna Barbera) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (One Upsman-Chip, Bearing Up Baby, & Dale Beside Himself; @1989-1990 Disney) Note: * Happy Valentine's Day, everybody. Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:We Are in Love Music Video Spoofs‎